Pieces fitting together like a jigsaw
by 4321-G-R-A-C-I-E-1234
Summary: Well this is another Payson/Sasha fanfiction, I am hoping to make it long, they both become to realise that their relationship is changing, what will it mean for them. I am not very good at summaries by the way so please read :  rated T


_AN/ Hi, I know that I kind of am not that committed to updating and finishing stories which I know can be quite frustrating but I am trying to change that. I am going to try to make this a really long fanfic kind of like people such as JCI who writes amazingly long stories that stay on topic the whole time, so anyway yeah I have set myself a New Years Resolution to try to write as much as possible, lets see how that goes haha!_

It was almost time to finish and Sasha left his office to watch Kelly one more time on vault before she left.

"How's that ankle Kelly?" Sasha asked her. She laughed "Nothing a great vault won't fix" It amazed her how the relationship between Sasha and herself had blurred between coach and athlete and friends. He laughed too "Come on then, get on with it and then we can all go home". She looked up to where Payson, her newly found friend was strapping up her wrists before starting on the uneven bars "oh I don't think you will be going home anytime soon, I am guessing that Payson will want to stay late again as she still wants to get that Shaposhnikova back before worlds" . Sasha just smiled in agreement. Kelly then went to the end of the run way, she started to fun and then went into a double twisting Yurchenko she managed to land it as usual however this time she winced as she did so, although she had tried to cover it up Sasha had seen it and walked towards her. "It is clearly hurting you more than you told me, so tomorrow don't do anything that puts too much strain, you can do some work in the weights room _(AN I don't really know what a gymnast would do if they didn't want to put strain onto their ankle?) _and also" he said with a smirk on his face "you can help me with the level 4's in the morning" Kelly walked away laughing "whatever you say Belov". "Remember to put some ice on it when you get home and rest it" he shouted after her.

Sasha then walked towards Payson who had just fallen as was currently banging her hands off the ground and she looked close to tears. "Hey, Pay what's wrong?" she looked up, clearly surprised that he was so close to her, she stood up with the help of him and then sniffled "I just can't get this move again, every time I go to do it I get scared before hand and it all goes wrong, I am just so scared that it will happen again, what if I fall again, there's no chance that I will recover from that, I mean it was a miracle that I recovered this time" Sasha let her go on before putting his hand on her shoulder and pulling her in for a hug, "It was not a miracle that you recovered, you did that because you are the great Payson Keeler, you train as hard if not harder than everyone else, you totally deserve it, in fact you remind me of a younger me, although you are a lot more obedient, you have got the same motivation, you are just as driven as I was, in fact I think that you may want it a bit more, so I know it is hard but I will be here with you every step of the way, I will be here to catch you if you fall, always not like last time" Sasha immediately feels regret and guilt, if only he had run faster, got to her quicker last time when she fell then they wouldn't be here "also you don't need the Shaposhnikova, it would be a great benefit if you had it but we can easily put other difficult point scoring moves in there, don't you worry Payson we will make all of your routines so good that you will blow everyone away at London, as I have said before we will get to the olympics together, hand in hand, you will be standing on the podium getting your gold medal in 2012, you'll make everyone proud" she pulled back from their hug and then said "thank you" before laughing and adding "anyway who said that I was only going for one gold medal" he looked at her astonished "Oh I should have guessed, Payson Keeler would want to go for a" she finished the sentence for him "clean sweep, yes I want all 6 gold medals" he looked at her slightly concerned "Pay, you do realise that this means that you will probably have to spend a lot more time here, coming in early and staying late most nights, are you sure that the training will not put too much pressure on you, I mean we don't want you getting injured again do we?" She smiled at him. "one more time?" she asked, he laughed "No, you get yourself home and have a nice rest, and then I will see you here early in the morning so we can start to redesign all of your routines, okay?" She went to change and put her normal clothes on, when she came back out Sasha was just finishing in the office he asked her "would you like a lift home?" she smiled but declined "No thank you I am meeting Kelly" she walked out of the door. Sasha smiled at himself, he knew it was wrong but he was very happy that he would be spending so much time with Payson, she was unlike any other woman that he had ever met, she astounded him in every way, also he was glad that Kelly was making friends as he had been worried at first whether to let her come to The Rock.

When Payson got out of the gym she could only think of all the nice things that Sasha had said to her and she was really glad that he agreed with her idea to try for all six Gold Medals, she decided that she didn't really fancy going straight home so she got out her phone.

_Kelly,_

_Fancy meeting me_

_for a Spruce Juice_

_in 15 mins?_

_Payson_

_xx_

She received an almost instant reply from Kelly saying that she did want to go. Payson decided to jog there, because running was her favourite thing to do and it cleared her mind really easily. She arrived there before Kelly and decided to order for the pair of them. She was sat at a table sipping her smoothie when Kelly arrived. "Hey, you okay?" Kelly asked, "Yeah" said Payson "Why?" Kelly took a sip out of her drink "ooh my favourite, and well I thought you may have had something on your mind.

"Well" Payson started "I stayed late tonight, as you probably knew, but I talked to Sasha and we discussed, well rather I talked and he listened" Kelly laughed at this as this was usually how Payson and Sasha communicated and she knew that they had a special bond even if Payson hadn't realised it yet. "Well anyway we talked about London 2012 and about how I was going to go for a clean sweep, like all six gold medals, we are going to start redesigning all my routines, I know this means that I will have to come in early every morning and stay late every night, taking even less time off than I already do but I think it will be completely worth it in the end. Payson did not mind sharing this information with Kelly because even though they hadn't been friends for all that long Payson knew that she could trust Kelly, Lauren on the other hand would never be finding out about this until London.

"That's a great idea Pay, but you needn't think that I am going to give up that easily, I will still be your competition" Kelly said in a light hearted way.

Payson laughed then joked "Oh I knew that, I didn't expect anything less which is why it will be a lot more rewarding when I totally blow you out of the water".

Kelly was laughing too "oh really, well we will just have to see about that"

Both girls were smiling together, they were happy that they had eventually became friends and that after years of fierce competing they could go to competitions knowing that they had the other on side. The girls both finished their spruce juices and then headed their separate ways "See you at the gym tomorrow Keeler" Kelly said whilst waving "see you there Parker" Payson called her by her surname too because she knew it annoyed her friend and that she was probably one of the only ones who could call her that without being attacked.

Payson jogged home and enjoyed dinner with her family, discussing each of their days, her sister Becca was really happy because she had gotten an A on one of her math _tests (AN I know here in England we call it maths but I think in America it is called Math)_ and also she had managed to get a round off back flick straight back at the gym today, "Well done Becca that's amazing" Payson complimented her sister, the rest of dinner went in a flash, she then had a shower and went straight to bed, she need her rest as she was going to be up early in the morning and she was thinking of all the things they could do to her routines.

_Well I hope you liked it, this is probably the longest chapter I have written haha, well I have never really done gymnastics in a competitive manner so if any of this is wrong please tell me haha, I did this once I had finished my revision so my brain was a bit frazzled and it may not be very good, I am totally a fan of criticism, if you have something which you think will make my stories better then please say, also feel free to tell me if something is wrong haha because I am normally quite picky with grammar, as in when I see that people put 'your' instead of' you're' it annoys me but I never want to say anything. Well Happy New Year everyone Ooh also sometimes I write a line but I am not sure if I have read it somewhere else so if you see something that is clearly yours just say and I will change it !Please R&R – btw it is different in different fics but is Sasha's surname Beloff or Belov?_


End file.
